I'm Movin' On
by Shadowesque13
Summary: A songfic about one of the characters finally getting the chance to move on from their life.


I'm Movin' On  
by Shadowesque13  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Dis: YGO! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. The song "I'm Movin' On" is (c) Rascal Flatts.  
Summary: A songfic. Someone finally gets the chance to move on.  
A/N: My friend Lisa and I kinda had the idea to write this at the same time. She's not the writing type, so I incorperated a few of her ideas with a few of my own to make this. And it's really not...that sad...which is weird for me. Anywho...

* * *

The suitcase was packed, filled with this and that which he decided he wouldn't allow himself to be without. It felt light in his hand. He felt lighter. The home he'd lived in for so long felt empty, his footsteps echoing through as he walked to the door. He paused and examined the room, a slight smile on his face as he gave a small nod of his head. 

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself_

He headed out the door for the last time, his long strides leading him down the walkway and away. Away from everything he ever knew. It was finally time to leave his past behind. He had made amends, or at least hoped he did.

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

His dreaded stepfather was merely a name in his memory, his childhood boiling down to simply happy times playing chess with his brother. He remembered what happened, everything that had made his life miserable. But he was almost past it. Almost, but still not quite. There was one more thing he needed to do.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on_

His lost title was left buried in the sand. He no longer cared if he was the best at a game. The one who was his greatest rival became the kid he saw in the news that he had played a few duels with, nothing more. His parents, the ones that seemed to have left him behind, were now the loving figures he had held them as when he was a boy. He managed to locate their graves and visit them, remembering how much they cared, how it wasn't their fault that he was sent away with his brother.

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

Most things that had been wrong in his life he shrugged at, saying that that was life and there was no changing it. He was contented, more relaxed about things, allowed himself to take down many of the barriers he had constructed over the years.

_There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

The ones around him, the ones that knew him, marveled at this change. Though they never seemed to accept it. He was different, and they couldn't understand. They tried to treat him the same, but it just didn't work. It was like he had become a stranger. He was a stranger to himself, even.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

It was time for him to move on. Silently, and seemingly without a trace, he would be gone. Nobody would know. There might even be a bit of a panic going around those that knew him, but it was his time to leave. Time to find himself and a place to belong. Time to leave what he had lived with for so long, to move on and leave his past behind him for good.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out_

The barren road ahead of him stretched to the horizon. He didn't know how long his journey would be. He didn't know where he would go and the people he would meet. He knew that he wasn't coming back. He knew he had to leave.

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

Seto paused, and he gazed over his shoulder at the mansion he had called home for too long. With the same small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he continued walking down the road, suitcase in hand, knowing full well that the last time he looked at his home was a time when he had felt the most peaceful. He was moving on.

_I'm movin' on… _

_I'm movin' on…_


End file.
